Natal da Akatsuki
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Noite de Natal, Pein e Konan estão para voltar de viagem e mandam uma carta avisando que a festa anual de Natal está nas mãos dos Akatsuki, o encarregado? Kakuzu. Eles tem poucas horas p/ arrumar tdo. Eles conseguirão fzer 1 Natal perfeito? Feliz Natal!


◈ **O Natal da Akatsuki** ◈

**~\(≧▽≦)/~**

▧ **L**egend**a** ▧

• *joga um muro gigante sobre a Misa* → ação dos personas :)

• Misa: Eu não morro facilmente u.ú → falas

• _Te amo Itachi_ → Carta

•O resto vocês descobrem! ;D

**\(≧ω≦)/**

Tobi: Tobi encontrou uma carta do Líder-sama! Tobi encontrou uma carta do Líder-sama! *saltitando em círculos*

Ouvindo a gritaria vinda do andar térreo, todos os outros integrantes da grande e assustadora organização denominada Akatsuki descem.

Deidei: É bom que seja algo importante, un. Eu estava fazendo chapinha, yeah!

Kisa: Leia logo, Tobi. Eu estava fazendo yoga. *Percebe que foi ignorado, arranca a carta das mãos de Tobi e a abre nada cuidadosamente* Caham...

_Queridos Membros da Akatsuki, _

_Hoje é Natal, como sempre teremos a festa anual de Natal da Akatsuki. _

_Desta vez vocês deverão organizar o evento por sua conta, Kakuzu será o encarregado._

_Chegarei hoje às 20 horas em ponto e espero nada mais do que uma festa perfeita._

_De seu Líder Querido e Konan._

_P.S.: Kisame, soube que sua prima do Canadá morreu. Meus pêsames. -Konan._

_P.S.S.: Não quero ver coisas quebradas. E quero um bom banquete. -Líder._

_P.S.S.: Nada de Pinóquio, só pra relembrar. -Konan e Líder._

O silêncio preencheu a sala enquanto as últimas palavras da carta permaneciam intactas no ar.

....

Deidei: NÓS VAMOS O QUÊ, UN?

Kisa: A Jubarte morreu ;o;

Ita: Hidan, você vai ser o Papai Noel.

Saso: *brincando com um boneco* Ele também pode participar? *-*

Kaku: Isso é Pinóquio, Sasori u.ú

Saso: Broxei ;o;

Hidan: EU NÃO VOU SER A MERDA DE UMA PORRA DE UM VIADINHO DE UM PAPAI NOEL!

Kaku: *olhar mortal* Vai sim.

Hidan: Vou não! *encara o Kakuzu*

Kaku: Vai sim. *encara em retorno*

~~Tobi se põe no meio~~

Tobi: E bem-vindos a mais um round do jogo Encara-Encara! (palmas) Tobi é um bom garoto! (silêncio mórbido) ç.ç Ninguém amar Tobi....

~~Itachi joga Tobi longe~~

Ita: Você vai e ponto final. *aura maligna e olhos no último estágio do Sharingan*

Hidan: *orando* Vou, snif i.i

Zetsu: Não quero participar.

Kaku: Você é a árvore de Natal. *olhar mortal*

Todos: o.o Ai meu Kami-sama.

Kaku: Deidara, você faz as esculturas que penduraremos no Zetsu u.u

Deidei: Elas podem....

Kaku: Não.

Deidei: E nem...

Kaku: Não.

Deidei: Mas...

Kaku: Não ¬¬ Nada de explosivos e fim.

Deidei: *caminhando derrotado para o quarto* Ta bom, ta bom.

Kaku: Kisame?

Kisa: Ju ;o; *encolhido em um canto*

Kaku: *se estressando* KI-SA-ME!

Kisa: *acorda do transe* Eu o.o

Kaku: Você...Você...

Ita: *se intrometendo* Vai fazer a ceia de Natal.

Kaku: *olha furiosamente para o Uchiha* Certo, hunf. E você Uchiha,....

Ita: *joga purpurinas no ar em cima do Kakuzu* Vou fantasiar o Deidara de Mamãe Noel *o*

Kaku: *levanta uma sobrancelha* Tá....Sasori, você será o ajudante do Papai Noel.

Saso: *uma aura um pouco melhor* Uhuuuu vou fazer renas de madeira e depois farei biscoitinhos com chocolate *-* *sai correndo*

Kaku: o.o' Er...tá. *senta no sofá enquanto todos desaparecem, indo fazer o que foram designados* Ufa...Agora posso relaxar à vontade BD *deita no sofá e se espreguiça todo. Um passarinho de origami entra pela janela e começa a atacá-lo* Uaaaa!!!! É o Apocalipse! Como o Hidan disse! ç.ç Salvem meu dinheiro! *olha pro pássaro que parou de atacá-lo* Konan... *o pássaro pousa na mão dela e se abre, revelando um bilhete*

_Caro Kakuzu,_

_Conhecendo como você é, conversei com o Pein e decidi o que você faria nesse 'trabalho natalino nada shinobi'._

_Você é um esqueleto. _

_O que isso tem a ver com Natal? Não faço a mínima idéia._

_Boa sorte nisso!_

_Com amor,_

_Konan._

_P.S.: Nem pense em xingá-la por isso. -Líder._

Jogando mil maldições contra o Líder e Konan, Kakuzu sobe as escadas indo para seu quarto. Buscar sua fantasia de Dias das Bruxas desse ano.

**(/≧▽≦)/~**

Tempo se passou e Kakuzu foi ver como todos estavam indo. Primeiramente passou pelo quarto de Hidan.

#Hidan's Bedroom#

**Ψ ****Fique Longe, se não quiser ir para o inferno Ψ**

Kakuzu ficou encarando a plaquinha por alguns minutos, depois de ouvir alguns "Mas que porra!" e "Sua pu...pulga!" ele resolveu que o inferno não seria um lugar tão diferente do quartel general da Akatsuki e adentrou no quarto.

Hidan estava sentado no chão, um dos lados de sua face estava roxo e um de seus olhos também, sua bochecha estava cortada e seus braços estavam enrolados por um pano vermelho. Algum sangue de seu ferimento havia sujado o chão e ele estava coberto de...penas.

Kaku: Hidan...o que aconteceu? *se aproxima dele e começa a desamarrá-lo*

Hidan: Eu estava tentando fazer a merda da fantasia do viadinho de Papai Noel. A porra da tesoura caiu debaixo da merda da cama, então eu me ajoelhei para pegá-la. Quando estava me levantando, bati a merda da minha cabeça na porra da cama e acabei caindo no porra do chão, batendo meu rosto. A merda da tesoura caiu e quando me arrastei para sair acabei derrubando as coisas que estavam em cima da porra da cama, a tesoura cortou minha bochecha e eu tentei levantar novamente me segurando na merda da cama. Acabei por furar os travesseiros e acabei assim, snif i.i

Kaku: *termina de desamarrá-lo e o encara incrédulo. Depois de alguns instantes o fitando cai na gargalhada* Só você mesmo, Hidan. *limpa as lágrimas* Vou pedir pro Deidara alguma maquiagem....

Hidan: Eu não usar a porra de uma maquiagem!

Kaku: *o encara enfurecido* ÓTIMO! Vou pedir pro Tobi vir maquiá-lo, então....

Hidan: Eu aceito a maquiagem do Deidara. *derrotado*

Kaku: *se levanta, sorrindo vitoriosamente* Muito bom. Termine de se aprontar *Hidan se levanta e começa a costurar*...e, Hidan....

Hidan: O quê?!

Kaku: *segurando a porta aberta* A fantasia de Papai Noel está na segunda gaveta do seu armário. *fecha a porta quase sendo acertado pela tesoura* Problemático o.o' *se encaminhando para o próximo quarto*

#Deidara's Bedroom#

**(: Arte é um Bang, un! :)**

Kaku: *encara a placa por alguns instantes e depois suspira, adentrando o quarto.*

Deidei: *fugindo do Itachi* SAI, UN! EU NÃO VOU USAR ISSO, YEAH!!

Ita: Ah, você vai. *segurando um vestido*

Kaku: *fica observando os dois por mais alguns minutos, um correndo atrás do outro*

Ita: *pára de correr* Chega dessa brincadeira de gato e rato. *ativa o nível 3 do Sharingan e aparece bem na frente do Deidara, o pondo sobre o efeito de um genjutsu* u.u' Finalmente.

Kaku: Er....ele vai acordar logo, ne? *se aproximando deles*

Ita: *se vira para o Kakuzu* Oh, Kakuzu! Que bom que você está aqui! *joga o Deidara nos braços do Kakuzu, o primeiro já trajando o vestido vermelho com bordas frufru brancas* Trabalho feito :) *sai cantarolando Jingle Bell Rock*

Kaku: *gota* Er... *dá um tapa no Deidara que acorda subitamente*

Deidei: Onde está o Pirulito voador, un? ò.ó *segurando o Kakuzu como arma*

Kaku: Me solte agora, ou acabo com seu braço. *é jogado em um lado qualquer*

Deidei: Não gosto de vermelho, un. ç.ç *olhando o vestido no espelho*

Kaku: *levanta uma sobrancelha* Er...já ajudou o Zetsu?!

Deidei: *se vira com um sorriso* Un! Mas, você não vai encontrá-lo tão cedo, yeah! *-*

Kaku: *olha desconfiado* O que você fez?

Deidei: Só tentei fazê-lo incorporar o personagem *sorri, enquanto passava blush no espelho*

Kaku: *pega corretivo facial, base e pó para Hidan* Você precisa ir ajudar o Hidan. *joga tudo pro Deidara e sai do quarto antes que o outro pudesse sequer reclamar*

#Cozinha#

Kaku: *encara a porta incerto se entrava ou não julgando pelos barulhos e gritos vindos de dentro* Oras, agora que já estou aqui... *empurra a porta e entra, dando de cara com Sasori e Tobi lutando de espátulas* ¬¬' O que é isso?

Tobi: Tobi quer fazer biscoitos de chocolate! ç3ç

Saso: Eu que vou fazer! *ataca Tobi com a espátula, e este se defende contra-atacando Sasori*

Kaku: Por que os dois não fazem? *os dois param de lutar e se viram para olhar para Kakuzu que os olhava com uma mega gota*

Saso: Boa idéia! *o* Quero em formato de bonecos!

Tobi: Tobi quer em formatos de corações! ò.ó

Saso: *se vira para Tobi: BONECOS!

Tobi: *se vira para Sasori: CORAÇÕES!

Saso: BONECOS!

Tobi: CORAÇÕES!

Kaku: CALEM A BOCA! VAI SER BONECOS COM CABEÇA DE CORAÇÃO! FELIZES?! *os dois acenam que sim* Ainda bem ¬¬ *sai da cozinha e vai pro quarto*

**╮(╯▽╰)╭ **

#20 horas#

A porta da frente se abre e por ela entram Pein e Konan de mãos dadas.

Tobi: *fantasiado de ajudante de papai noel* TOBI VIU QUE ELES CHEGARAM! TOBI VIU QUE ELES CHEGARAM! TOBI VIU QUE.... *leva um soco na cabeça* ç3ç

Ita: *fantasiado de....stripper(?)* Okaeri! :D

Eles vão para a sala de jantar.

Zetsu: *parado em um canto, com os braços levantados e o rosto para frente. Cheio de guizos, bolas de natal, pássaros, flores, etc*

Konan: Ohhh! O Zetsu tá lindo! *-* *tira foto*

Zetsu: *olhar mortal*

Kaku: *fantasiado de esqueleto(?)* Okaeri :)

Pein: Bom trabalho *senta-se na mesa ao lado de Konan*

Kaku: *com lágrimas nos olhos* Obrigado, Líder-sama ;o;

Plim!

Ita: O melhor está por vir *-*

A porta que leva à cozinha se abre e aparece por ela Hidan e Deidara, ele vestido de Papai Noel e o outro de Mamãe Noel, ambos de braços dados.

Saso: *aparece com os biscoitos de boneco com cabeça de coração* Os biscoitos :D

Todos se reúnem em volta de Zetsu e se abraçam, pois esse é o espírito do Natal. Independente de serem ou não criminosos, assassinos de sangue-frio, ainda assim eles deixam o Natal ao menos um dia mudar suas vidas. Os tornando pessoas normais!

**(/≧▽≦/) (≧▽≦)y**

◙ **Feliz Natal **◙

**(/≧▽≦/) (≧▽≦)y**

A/N: Pequena fic de Natal :D

Nhaa comédia um pokinho é bom ^^

Espero que gostem!

E, eu irei continuar minhas fics assim que minha criatividade para elas voltar -.-'

Beijos!

Feliz Natal! God Jul! Joyeux Noel! Kala Christouyenna! Froehliche Weihnachten! Feliz Navidad! Sung Tan Chuk Ha! Sarbatori Fericite! Wesolych Swiat Bozego Narodzenia! Shinnen omedeto! Buone Feste Natalizie! Idah Saidan Wa Sanah Jadidah! Cestitamo Bozic! Merry Christmas! Selamat Hari Natal!

Amo vocês!

_Sayu Koishimoto_

_25-11-2008_

_**→ P.S.: Deixem reviews! **  
_


End file.
